Blog użytkownika:Jakubus/AC
Może będzie Hicstrid - wasza decyzja ;) - Będę się starał regularnie dawać nexty - Jaka gra będzie połączona to dowiecie się z kontekstu (chyba) - Proszę o szczere komy - Szczerbatek nie jest jedyna Nocną Furią - Występują tylko postacie z JWS - kursywa to będzie wyraz z wyjaśnieniem Narodziny i lata dziecięce Pewnego pięknego dnia na wyspie Berk urodziło się dziecko. Było wątłe słabe i od razu było widać, że nie pasuje do reszty. Jednak ojciec i matka tego dziecka tak nie uważali, a byli to Stoik i Valka oraz nadali temu dziecku imię Czkawka. Tak jak się spodziewali nie został on przyjęty zbyt gromkimi brawami choć miał swój urok. Dwa miesiące później... Czkawka już nauczył się chodzić, choć z pomocą rodziców to chodził. Nie rósł on tak bardzo jak inne dzieci np: Sączysmark jednak był inteligentniejszy co było widać ponieważ nie zachowywał się jak typowe dzieci. Dwa lata później... Czkawka jest jednym z najszybszych dzieci jeśli chodzi o refleks i bieganie również jest najinteligentniejszy lecz nie ma jakoś specjalnie mięśni. Rodzice postanowili zabrać go na spacer do lasu żeby się wybiegał. - Czkawka zaraz cię złapie!!!!! - krzyczała Valka goniąc malucha jednak on niewiele sobie z tego zrobił i biegł dalej. - Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz!!!!! - krzyczał Czkawka nawet się nie odwracając i w tym momencie Valka go złapała i zaczęła torturować ... łaskotkami. - I co teraz zrobisz? - drażniła matka chłopca - Proszę ... proszę ... Przestań!!!! - błagał synek nieustannie się śmiejąc. - A nie będziesz nam tak uciekał? - spytała matka - Nie tylko błagam przestań - potwierdził synek Valka!!!!!!! Teraz cała słodka rodzinka wzięła się za jedzenie kanapek z szynką i jaczym serem oraz jaczym mlekiem. Ta sielankowa sytuacja jednak musiała zostać brutalnie przerwana ... czym? spytacie ... oczywiście że smokiem. Na ich piknik wskoczyła Nocna Furia i rzuciła się na Czkawkę jednak jego uwagę (smoka) odwróciła Valka i wtedy smok skupił się na niej. Przykuł ją szponami do ziemi i szykował pocisk. - Valka!!!!!!!!! - krzyczał Stoik biegnąc ochronić swoją żonę jednak stanął w bezruchu i patrzył - Zostaw moją mamę!!! - krzyknął mały chłopczyk stając między smokiem, a matką i patrząc się bestii prosto w oczy. Nie wiadomo jak długo się na siebie patrzyli jednak Furia przypomniała sobie po co tutaj jest i wzięła Czkawkę w swoje szpony i zniknęła pozostawiając rodziców w stanie szoku i osłupienia. Został on pochowany tak jak wódz tylko, że zamiast ciała były jego rzeczy i spalono łódkę. Trening?! Dedyk dla "Kolejny fan JWS" ;) Chłopczyk próbował się wyrwać z uścisku Nocnej Furii jednak spowodował jedynie to, że opadł z sił i zasnął. Smok leciał dość długo, a kiedy zauważył, że malec śpi posadził go sobie na grzbiecie. Lecieli przez mgłę, lasy, doliny, góry i ocean aż w końcu dotarli do wyspy która przypominała twierdze (taką średniowieczną). Smok wleciał do jednej z bram i stanął na placu, a wtedy znikąd z ciemności wyłoniła się postać w kapturze bez umięśnienia w pelerynie z założonym kapturem, że było widać tylko usta. Miał dziwny znak na pasie, miecz, karwasze, buty oraz napierśnik. Podszedł on do smoka i zdjął nadal śpiącego chłopca. - Dobrze się spisałeś - powiedział nieznajomy do smoka i dał mu rybę. Oddalił się do jednej z komnat i położył w niej chłopca. Była to bardzo ładna komnata z meblami w tym łóżkiem, komodą i wieloma gobelinami z tym znakiem oraz z oknami. Wszystko było z drewna mahoniowego, a tło gobelinów czerwone. Nastał ranek chłopiec się obudził i na początku nie zdał sprawy, że nie jest w domu. Zobaczył postać stojącą w kącie i przeraził się oraz rozglądnął gdzie jest. Ta postać zaczęła do niego podchodził na co malec o mało co nie spadł z łóżka. - Spokojnie nic Ci nie zrobię - powiedziała ta postać. - Kim jesteś? - spytał się Czkawka. - Nazywam się Keszel - odpowiedziała postać. - Czego ode mnie chcecie? - dopytywał się. - Wytrenować cię ponieważ jesteś niezwykły i od narodzin jednym z nas - rzekł Keszel. - Dobrze ... głodny jestem - oznajmił chłopiec. - W takim razie idź do jadalni ... trzeba Ci zmienić imię - powiedziała postać. - Niech pan mówi - ponaglał chłopiec. - Sulluzzu - stwierdził - tak się będziesz nazywał, a po jedzeniu idziemy na trening. - Trening?! - krzyknął Czkawka. Trening czyni misia yyyyy to znaczy mistrza cz.1 Ten rozdział również dedykuje "Kolejny fan JWS" Czkawka poszedł na trening choć ochoty to nie miał. Kiedy tylko wszedł na arenę to go zamurowało. Czemu, ponieważ ludzie walczyli tam na pięści, miecze, włócznie, topory, i sam nie wiem co oraz chodzili po ścianach. Stał tak przez chwile do póki nie podszedł do niego Keszel. - Od dzisiaj zaczynasz trening na ASASYNA - powiedział mężczyzna. - Na kogo? - spytał Sulluzzu. - Na asasyna - odpowiedział. - Yyyyyyyyyyy, a czym oni się zajmują - dopytywał się maluch. - Różnymi rzeczami, ale na razie będziesz się uczył szybkiego biegania i powoli wspinaczki - oznajmił - i jestem Mentorem wszystkich tych asasynów, a naszymi wierzchowcami są nocne furie. - Dlatego mnie porwała - dalej pytał. - Tak, ponieważ to jest twoje przeznaczenie - dalej mówił Mentor. - Więc od czego zaczynamy? - z ochotą na bieganie zaczął Czkawka. - Od biegania, a potem wspinaczki - chłopiec jęknął na to drugie słowo, bo wiedział że nie ma siły w rękach - spokojnie siła przyjdzie z czasem - odpowiedział mistrz. Więc zaczął biegał bardzo szybko i mistrz był pod wielkim wrażeniem, że taki malec biega z szybkością 5 latka. Niestety po dobrym nadeszło najgorsze czyli wspinaczka. Sam o tym nie wiedział, ale nawet mu to szło. Gdy w końcu wgramolił się na szczyt areny mistrz tylko klasnął i kazał mu iść spać, bo nadeszła już noc. Na drugi dzień zapoznał się z Nocną Furią która go porwała i nazwał ją Szczerbatek. Dostał siodło i miał go osiodłać co było trudne, ponieważ zaczął on uciekać. Trening czyni misia yyyyy to znaczy mistrza cz.2 Dedyk dla "Kolejny fan JWS" 8 lat później... - Skoro opanowałeś bieganie, skakanie, latanie to czas cię nauczyć - rzekł Mentor - walki. - Dobrze ... od czego zaczynam? - spytał Sulluzzu. - Od walki na pięści z twoim rówieśnikiem Dira - powiedział mistrz, a Dira był jednym z przyjacieli Czkawki poznanym przez te 8 lat. - Powodzenia - krzyknęli razem chłopcy. - Nogi nisko cały czas balansować i trzymać gardę oraz wymieniać się ciosami - informował Keszel. Po jakiejś godzinie treningu uczniowie powędrowali na wzgórze, a byli nimi Sulluzzu, Dira, Arin, Morin oraz Zon. Była to ich paczka i szkolili się od tego samego wieku w dodatku są rówieśnikami. Byli uczniami asasynów więc wy wspinali się na to wzgórze i poczuli wiatr we włosach, ponieważ nie było to niskie wzniesienie. 5 lat później... Cała ich paczka miała dzisiaj zostać mianowana na asasynów, ponieważ byli wytrenowani na tyle, że mogli oni zrobić swoją pierwszą misję. Ceremonia wygląda tak, że dostają oni dostają ukryte ostrze, szatę asasyna oraz muszą im odciąć palec. Każdy położył serdeczny palec na stole i zostały one ucięte, a następnie założone ostrza razem z szatą. Była to biała szata, (ponieważ Mentor jako jedyny mógł nosić czarną)co nie zmienia faktu, że nie było ich widać ani na smoku ani w nocy. Musieli oni również wykonać skok wiary czyli z niewyobrażalnej wysokości skoczyć do siana nad przepaścią. Każdy dostał misję daleko od siebie, a Czkawka co ciekawe dostał misje zabójstwa Jakuba von Burle na Berk. Zawołał więc Szczerbatka który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i polecieli. Dotarli na Berk w nocy, więc ukrył on smoka w lesie i poszedł szukać celu. Patrzył do każdego domu, mijał strażników i w końcu usłyszał to nazwisko. - Słyszałeś, że dzisiaj przy Burle dali więcej straży? - spytał się strażnik kolegi. - Tak?! , a co znowu obawia się, że asasyn się u niego pojawi? - spytał retorycznie i ze śmiechem wypowiedział asasyn. Sulluzzu słysząc to uciszył się, że nikt w nich nie wierzy, ale też zmartwił bo będzie musiał zabić strażników. Wdrapał się na drzewa i obserwował gdzie jest dużo strażników, a było ich sporo w dwóch miejscach: przy domku przy lesie oraz niedaleko twierdzy. Wybrał więc domek podkradł się na dach, a kiedy wydał lekki szelest strażnik popatrzył się do góry i zobatrzył jedynie białą plamę oraz zginął. Czkawka schował trupa w krzakach i zabił kolejnych dwóch strażników podkradając się do tyłu i zabijając jednego strażnika zatykając mu usta, a na drugiego skoczył i wbił ostrze w głowę. Otworzył drzwi wszedł do środka i zrobił unik, czemu spytacie, ponieważ przewidział to, że Jakub skoczy na tego kto wejdzie do środka. Więc gdy ten leżał na ziemi asasyn obrócił go i zaczął konserwacje. - Wiedziałem, że w końcu kogoś wyślą - powiedział Burle. - Odnajdź pokój którego tak długo szukałeś - rzekł Czkawka wbijając mu ostrze w pierś. Zabójstwo Parę minut wcześniej... - Stoik! Stoik! - krzyczał Pyskacz biegnąc do domu wodza. - Co się stało, że krzyczysz na całą wieś? - spytał wódz. - Widziałem jak ktoś zabił strażników i wszedł do domu Jakuba!!! - powiedział, a raczej krzyknął. - Co?! Nie dość, że smoki to jeszcze zabójca!! Zwołaj wszystkich i otoczcie dom miejcie przy sobie jak najwięcej broni - rozkał. - Dobrze - powiedział i poszedł. Wszyscy wikingowie zdolni do walki zebrali się wokół domu i czekali, aż nagle wyszedł z niego ktoś w białej szacie z kapturem i chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach (było mu widać tylko usta). Miał przy sobie sztylet, noże i line, a na końcu strzałkę. - Poddaj się, a darujemy Ci życie - zaproponował wódz. - Mówili mi, że jesteś silny i w ogóle, ale ja proponuje pojedynek - powiedział zabójca nadal z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Zaczęli ściągać kolczugi odrzucać miecze i sztylety, a Czkawka już miał odrzucić karwasze, ale Stoik powiedział. - Karwasze lepiej sobie zostaw, bo mogę Cie poturbować - zaproponował. Zaczęła się walka, Sulluzzu robił uniki lub parował lecz nie atakował. W końcu skontrował cios Stoika i ten padł na ziemie lecz wstał. Zaczął tak mocno atakować, że chłopak jedyne co mógł zrobić to uniki. W końcu powalił zabójce lecz nie przewidział jednego. Ostrza które miał przyłożone do szyji. - Ej nie ma oszukiwania!!! - krzyknął wódz. - Ja po prostu nie chce zginąć, więc do widzenia - powiedział asasyn i zrzucił wodza z siebie oraz uciekł w las. Następny templariusz ... trochę gorszy cel. Cz.1 Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odlecieli do twierdzy asasynów. Kiedy tam zalecieli czekali na niego koledzy oraz mistrz. - Co się stało? - spytał się Keszel. - Wyzwałem Stoika na pojedynek - rzekł. - Oszalałeś, ale widzę, że wyszedłeś cało - podsumował mistrz. Następnie rozdał wszystkim zlecenia i kazał lecieć. Sulluzzu kiedy zobaczył kogo ma zabić o mało nie zemdlał, ponieważ... Następny templariusz ... trochę gorszy cel. Cz.2 Dedyk dla Sasili ;) Jego celem był Dagur Szalony wódz Berserków który zabił swojego ojca i został templariuszem w wieku 10 lat. Był on szalony, silny, uparty i otoczony żołnierzami, a co najgorsze miał zamiar najechać na Berk. W tym samym czasie na innej wyspie... - Przygotować wszystkie statki, zebrać ludzi, rozdać broń i płynąć na Berk - krzyczał Dagur. Parę godzin później... - Wszyscy na stanowiska przygotować się!!! - krzyczał Pyskacz do wikingów - Dagur nadchodzi - wysyczał. Statki dobiły do brzegu i od razu zaczęła się rozmowa. - Czego chcesz? - spytał Stoik z wściekłością w głosie. - Hmmmmmmm... konia, nocnej furii oraz TWOJEJ GŁOWY!!! - krzyknął przeciwnik - Do ataku!!!!!!!!!!!!. (polecam czytać ten moment z tą muzyką "Woodkid - The Golden Age (OST Assassins Creed: Unity - Trailer Music) " i to jest boskie) Zaczęła się wojna każdy z kimś walczył jednak tylko jedna osoba zauważyła postać stojącą na klifie i patrzącą się na bitwę, a tą osobą była Astrid. Ta postać była ubrana w białą szatę z kapturem i zaczęła iść brzegiem klifu do wioski. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się, że może przez nią zginąć Stoik więc szybko zaczęła biec do tej postaci jednak. Zauważyła, że ta osoba się na nią patrzy i zaczyna biec oraz skacze z 10m w dół prosto na dachy i biegnie prosto w stronę walczących Dagura i Stoika. Astrid rzuciła toporem jednak ten człowiek zrobił tak sprytny unik, że dziewczyna nie zdążyła zauważyć kiedy z 4m ta postać skoczyła prosto na plecy Dagura tnąc mu je od głowy po kość ogonową (tak jak w AC4 ten asasyn kapitanowi). Stoik patrzył przerażony na tą scenę i tego człowieka którego już widział. - To ty - powiedział wódz. - Tak to ja, a teraz przepraszam ale się zmywam - powiedział to po czym się ukłonił, zaczął się odwracać, ale okrążyli go Pyskacz, Sączyślin, Stoik i wikingowie którzy wygrali tę walkę. - I co teraz zrobisz? - sarkastycznie spytał Pyskacz. - Pokonam was - beznamiętnie rzucił słowo Sulluzzu. - Powodzenia - zaśmiał się Stoik - nie masz szans - jednak bardzo się zdziwił kiedy ten chłoptaś rozbroił 6 wikingów w ciągu sekundy. Walka wikingów trwała, a walczyli oni przeciwko jednemu człowiekowi jednak wygrali oni ponieważ mieli przewagę liczebną i trafił on do więzienia. Ucieczka Wsadzili go do więzienia i kazali czekać, wzięli mu całą broń jaką miał przy sobie, ale nie wiedzieli, że ma ostrza w karwaszu. Próbowali z niego wyciągnąć jakieś informacje jednak im się to nie udało więc zostawili go na noc. Gdy poszli Czkawka zaczął hałasować, żeby podszedł strażnik, a gdy ten zbliżył się na odpowiednia odległość wbił mu ostrze w pierś i ukradł klucze. Otworzył sobie drzwi i wypadł na sam środek wioski i zaczął ryczeć. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z domów, a wódz szybko chwycił topór i biegł do więźnia jednak zatrzymał się w połowie i stał sparaliżowany ze strachu. Do Sulluzza zbliżała się Nocna Furia od tyłu wtedy wódz krzyknął. - Uważaj - chłopak się odwrócił, a Furia skoczyła na niego iiii... zaczęła go lizać. - Przestań, przestań!!!!! Szczerbatek zejdź ze mnie - przez śmiech mówił zabójca. - Kim jesteś? - spytał się dalej Stoik. - Jestem człowiekiem który ma swoje tajemnice - odparł zabójca. - Czemu zabiłeś Dagura - dopytywał się ciekawski. - Ponieważ był moim wrogiem - rzekł chłopak. - A może chciałbyś u nas zamieszkać? - zaproponował Stoik. - Nie wiem, ale teraz muszę już lecieć - powiedział chłopak - papatki - i odleciał pozostawiając wodza w stanie osłupienia. Kim jesteś? Czkawka wrócił do mistrza i wszystko mu opowiedział, a wtedy mentor rzekł. - To nawet dobrze, że zaproponowali Ci zamieszkanie bo potrzebujemy szpiega na Berk - zaczął Keszel - zgodzisz się nim zostać? - To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt - powiedział uczeń i się pokłonił. - Jednak upozoruj, że twoja łódź się rozbiła i jesteś rozbitkiem, ponieważ masz być incoguto - objaśnił mistrz. Więc Czkawka przygotował sobie statek i zaczął płynąć, a jak dopłynął to schował smoka i rozwalił łódź tak żeby wyglądało to na wypadek. Miał ogromne szczęście ponieważ akurat plażą przechadzał się wódz. Kiedy tylko zobaczył nieprzytomnego człowieka wziął go do Gothi jednak ten przebudził się w połowie drogi. - Aaaaaaaaaaa co się stało? - spytał niesiony. - Twoja łódź się rozbiła i byłeś nieprzytomny więc chciałem cię zabrać do woski ale widze że nic Ci raczej nie jest - odrzekł Stoik. - Tak dziękuje jednak prosiłbym czy nie mógłbym u was zamieszkać? - spytał nieśmiało asasyn. - Tak ale najpierw opowiesz kim jesteś - postawił warunki wódz - Dobrze - i zaczął opowiadać wymyśloną historyjkę po czym dostał jeden z domów. incoguto - tak mówi mój wujek na słowo incognito :P Dla ciekawskich Sulluzzu - to Czkawka po maltańsku xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania